


Why Is There A Dog In Our Apartment?!

by orphan_account



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boyfriends, Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, London, M/M, Pets, Phanfiction, RSPCA, Shiba Inu - Freeform, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have been joking about getting a dog... well they were only joking until Dan came home one day with a special addition to the phamily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Is There A Dog In Our Apartment?!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome Phandom! I didn't have time to proof-read this so there are probably a lot of mistakes... sorry!  
> Please don't forget to leave kudos & comments, thanks! <3

"Phil?" Dan asked. They were on Phil's bed, Phil was looking through his tumblr, head resting on Dan's chest.  
"Yes bear?" Phil replied  
"How would you feel about us getting a dog" Dan said, playing with the older man's soft fringe.  
"Uh well Dan, we can't get a dog, you know that. The landlord would kick us out or confiscate our pet"  
"But what if I talked to him, you know, persuade him to let us keep it?"  
"I don't think that'd work... but well if he did allow pets, I'd love a dog. This is all hypothetical right? You're not actually going to come home a dog one day?" Phil asked, a little cautious around the thought of having to support a whole other life form, he could barely keep his life under control, even with Dan's help.  
"Of course, I mean I don't even want to imagine how our audiences would react if a dog showed up in my next video"  
"Well anyway, on a non-dog topic, what do you want for dinner?"

And so far... that had been the extent of Dan and Phil's plans to get a dog. Until a few weeks later.

"Hey babe?" Dan yelled from the lounge  
"Yes?"  
"Come downstairs!"  
"No, I'm editing"  
"Just come look at this picture!"  
"Dan!? You want me to come all the way to the lounge just to look a picture?" Phil said, reluctantly jogging down the stairs.  
"Yes, now look, isn't it cute!" Dan said as his boyfriend entered the room.  
"Awwwe that's adorable" Phil exclaimed, he was greeted with a picture of a cuddly puppy on Dan's computer screen.  
"I know right? It's so cute, I wish we could get one"  
"Maybe one day babe" Phil said, he punctuated his statement with a soft kiss on Dan's lips before darting back up the stairs.

It was a cool evening in London. Phil was sat at home while Dan went out on a shopping excursion.  
As the wind whipped around the Seven Dials, Dan went over his shopping list; he had browsed through a few stores, Nike being one of them, in which he had unsuccessfully found some running gear. He would have shoved it in the back of his wardrobe as soon as he got home anyway.  
He was just about to leave when he felt something touch his leg. Dan looked down to see a small golden retriever scratching at his shin.  
"Oh dear, I'm sorry!" The owner said as she pulled the dog off Dan's leg by its leash.  
"Oh it's fine, he's really cute" Dan exclaimed, bending down to scratch the dog's head  
"Oh thank you" The owner said as she gently tugged the leash once more and walked away.

'Awe now I wish I had a dog' Dan thought as he stood back up. He knew it'd be A LOT of responsibility to take care of another life along with all of his work, tour planning, relationships etc.  
But these thoughts of doubt weren't holding him back. Dan quickly dialled his landlord and walked to the bus stop.

After about an 8 minute walk and a somewhat aggressive chat with his landlord, Dan had convinced him to let Phil and him own a dog and let it live in the house with them.  
Dan had arrived at the 14 Highbury bus stop B, now he had a choice: take the bus... or hail a cab. Of course being the lazy 24 year old Dan was, he decided to pay more and take a taxi. 

"7 Claredon Drive please" Dan said as he shuffled into the back seat of the black taxi.  
"Ahh the RSPCA" the cab driver replied, waiting for his passenger to do up his seat belt.  
"Yep" Dan said, trying his best not to mumble or mess up his words, which as we all know happens quite a bit.

After about a 30 minute drive the car stopped.  
"Ok we're here" he stated  
"Oh thanks" Dan said, it was somewhat expensive but he made sure to tip extra, after all the driver had managed not to make the drive that awkward and hadn't stuck up a conversation either.

It took a while but Dan had checked out some of the dogs they had. Terriers, pugs, beagles, huskies, dachshunds. Dan spent a while looking at the loving eyes of the various dogs, until... he saw the perfect choice.  
It was in the corner, face was right up against the cage door and Dan immediately knew this was the one. Of course, Dan had his eyes on a Shiba Inu.  
"What about this one?" Dan asked the lady who had volunteered to help him find a pet.  
"Oh, well he was given to us by his previous owner just a few weeks ago"  
"Is he up for adoption?"  
"Yes actually, would you like to adopt him?"  
"Well sure"  
At just like that... Dan had bought a shib.

It took a while to get the paperwork done, buy the proper dog food, dog bed, leashes, toys, carriers, collars, etc. but soon enough, Dan had about 4 bags of supplies and a dog.  
He thanked the staff about 100 times for their help with everything and left, to make the impossible journey home, how he would fit everything he bought, plus a dog and himself into a taxi he didn't know. But it was time to find out.

After the long car ride home, Dan arrived at his house.  
The new dog immediately raced up the stairs and started scratching at the white door to Dan and Phil's apartment.  
Dan fumbled for his keys and unlocked the door.  
"Phil? Some help with these bags please?" Dan yelled as he dropped everything to the floor, including the leash to their so far unnamed dog.  
This set the dog free barking and running up the stairs.  
"Dan? What's that sound?" Phil said, padding down the stairs from the second floor.  
Phil's question was soon answered as he was met by a raging animal halfway up the staircase.  
"Ahhhh Dan what the hell? Why is there a dog in our apartment?!" Phil exclaimed as he got quickly tackled to the ground.  
"Well..." Dan started  
"Our landlord would never allow this Dan!"  
"But I convinced him, and as long as our neighbours don't complain and we keep the place tidy... he said we could keep him"  
"Wait, wait, wait. You said you weren't just going to come home one day with a dog, shouldn't you have contacted your boyfriend first?!"  
"Well I had a split second decision today and just decided to head over to the RSPCA and they happened to have a shib! What are the chances?! I had to get him, he's just so cute"  
"Right ok then, what do you want to name him?" Phil said, getting up off the floor to pet their new dog.  
"I was thinking... Kanye?"  
"Kanye?! Babe really? You want to name our dog Kanye! Then he'll just be a walking, barking meme"  
"Fine, fine. Do you have any suggestions then?"  
"Uhh... THOR!"  
"Thor?"  
"Ya, it's a majestic name"  
"But for a dog?"  
"It'll make him sound powerful, and I really like it. Dan pleeeease!"

After a short pause of Dan half laughing at how cute Phil was and half actually considering the name 'Thor' for his new dog, Dan spoke out;  
"Ok sure, welcome to the phamily Thor" He said, walking up the stairs to meet Phil.  
Their lips met in a kiss as Phil wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist.  
"You're crazy, you know that right" Phil said, resting his forehead against Dan's  
"Well I bought everything we need, food, beds, toys, leashes"  
Thor was still happily panting around the boys' feet, eager to explore his new home.  
"Mmm I love you" Phil said, lovingly pulling the other brunet closer to him.  
"Love you too, Philly"

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, they're greatly appreciated.


End file.
